Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 5: Ancient Evils
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: 6 months after the events of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 4 an ancient evil from Mobius has risen out of the shadows and threatens both worlds. Now Rage, Sonic and the mane 6 must face three ultimate foes. the whole plan to revive Mephilies? will it work? But either way one ultimate sacrifice must be made in the end or else there is no chance of survival...
1. Chapter 1: Rising Storm

Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 5: Ancient Evils

_6 months after the events of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 4 an ancient evil from Mobius has risen out of the shadows and threatens both worlds. Now Rage, Sonic and the mane 6 must face three ultimate foe. However to defeat them the heroes will need help from the last person they would have ever thought of... Christain the Dark_

Chapter 1: Rising Storm

In the middle of Ponyville a small peaceful town in the center of Equestria lives our seven heroes. The six holders of The Elements of Harmony. As well as Prince Burning Rage or better known as Rage the Hedgehog guardian of Chaos. The seven had just recently finished saving Twilight from a Dark Corruption and they were enjoying the peace... But little did they know that trouble was brewing on the horizon...

(Mobius: Mystic Ruins-Lost Temple)

Flare the Wolf and Icezer the Hedgehog where behind Xage the Hedgehog walking through the temple to the Chamber of Finitevus. The Chamber where the evil being Dr. Finitevus was imprisoned in stone.

"So why are we coming here again?" Icezer asks Xage "Because you know how old ruins are!"

"I told you Icezer we are here because of the abnormal Chaos reading Shadow reported." Xage says "And I just need to make sure it's nothing." The three enter the large chamber where a White Echidna had just broken from the stone...

"Oh dear Chaos..." Xage says "Dr. Finitevus is free. Icezer the Warp Ring to Equestria now!"

"way ahead of ya!" he says throwing the ring as the three jump in followed by the white Echidna

Back in Ponyville the sever where up in Sweet Apple Acres to check on the Vampire Fruit Bat Sanctuary that they had built. As they return to the barn Icezer plops on top of Pinky causing everypony to look at him.

"Icezer what in blazes are you-" Rage begins to ask the icy hedgehog but before he could finish Xage and Flare land nearby but on their feet Dr. Finitevus floating in the air. Rage focuses his attention on him as he morphs to his hedgehog form "Dr. Finitevus?" he asks surprised by the Echidna's appearance

"The one and only" he chuckles "now I have business with the Master Emerald so if you will excuse me!" he laughs flying for Angel Island.

"Xage, Flare find a way to help my friends get up to Angel Island! I am going after him!"

[Angel Island moments later]

"There it is... the Master Emerald! Without the Echidna's guarding it I can use it to wreak havoc on all of the worlds!" Dr. Finitevus laughs as he approaches it. As he gets closer Rage using Chaos Control warps between Dr. Finitevus and the Master Emerald punching him back.

"I don't think so." Rage says "That Emerald is mine you got that?"

"Yours? As if the last guardian died leaving the Echidna's extinct no one owns it now!" Dr. Finitevus laughs

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that is wrong... After Knuckles died I took his place so the Emeralds are mine... now back off!" Rage growls

"Very well..." he says a glow in his eyes right as he leaves the rest make it.

"Are we too late for the fight?" Rainbow Dash asks

"No..." Rage says

"Who was that?" Twilight asks Rage

"That was Dr. Finitevus... an Echidna who was encased in stone for his sins... he used the master emerald and Knuckles to wreak havoc on mobius... If Knuckles father did not sacrifice his life he'd still be on a rampage."

"So he's an ancient dark being then?" Rarity asks

"Yes... and I am afraid that we are going to have to ask for help... from..." Rage stops as his eyebrows narrow in hatred for even mentioning the name "Christain the Dark..."

"WHAT?!" everyone gasps

"Rage have you gone insane Christain has tried countelss times to destroy not only Equestria and Mobius but you!" Twilight yells frantically

"Yes but he is the only one who has the power to stop any of his dark magic." Rage says "Besides Dr. Finitevus and Christain go back as foes to so I can almost say for sure he would help us if he is involved."

"Rage you are making a huge mistake." Icezer says "I don't think you should ask for anything from Christain..."

"Okay but what choice do we have is Finitevus uses his magic on the Master Emerald?" Rage asks

"You take care of it like normal." Applejack says

"No I cannot... Finitvus' magic is much to powerful for me to reach the range to do the chant." Rage sighs

"We have no other option..." he sighs

"I think Rage is right... as much as Christain hats all of us he will not hate anyone as much as Finitevus." Xage says "they had quite the battle in the past."

"I hope you're right about this..." Icezer says shaking...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Enlisting Christain**


	2. Chapter 2: Enlisting Christain

Chapter 2: Enlisting Christain

[Dark Mobius: Caslte of Darkness-Entrance of Shadows 3PM]

The group walked into the castle ready for anything. They expected an onslaught of Dark Spawns right off the bat but it was oddly quiet...

"Something's wrong here... Christain never lets anyone walk in with out his guards attacking..." Rage says "We don't have much time come on!" they group runs the main stairwell to the top of the large building as they reach the door they find it slightly ajar...

They slowly enter to find Christain tryy to catch Finitevus who had just flew off the balcony with a black rabbit in tow "FINITEVUS!" Christain yells "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" he yells. He turns around to see the group of heroes and he looks at them

"Christain what just happened?" Rage asks him

"Finitevus just stole my Dark Power and took Chistina and Darkness with him." he says "but boy am I glad to see you guys."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up!" Rainbow Dash yells "What are you trying to do here? You'd never be glad to see any of us you'd kill us first!"

"Calm down Rainbow Dash." Christain says "Rage" he says looking at the crimson hedgehog "I need to get my magic from a hidden chamber can you please explain the you know what to them?" he leaves the room and everyone looks at Rage who stood silent

"Well we're waiting Rage." Flare says to him

Rage sighs before explaining "Back before I went to Equestria I undertook a quest alongside Christain." he says and everyone looks in surprise at him "Darkness had swiped the dark force from Christain and he asked me for assistance... Without his dark power his memories are limited and who ever takes it normally risks insanity but Finitevus... he will not. Without his Dark powers he is left with his normal magic... as crazy as it may seem this version of him and I are great friends." he explains as Chrisain walks back into the room

"So I am guessing you came to ask for my help anyways huh?" he asks them and they all nod "Well you in luck... Finitevus and I go way back... farther then me and Rage. It all began when he killed my father for the Throne... that was the first time we did battle and the only... I with a stroke of luck defeated him and sent him back to Mobius where then he was later encased in stone. He is crazy and the Echidnas know that almost better then anyone. If we are to stand a chance with him swiping my dark powers we will need to work together. Finitevus plans to go back to a point in time where Knuckles was still alive so that he can use my powers to corrupt him."

"Well let's get going" Twilight suggests

"Just one thing we will need..." Christain adds "To stop Finitevus we will have to use the Eye of Darkness... this will steal all his energy and distribute it to the demons of hell... I in turn will lose my dark powers but... it is for the best of my kingdom and the rest of the worlds."

"Where is the Eye of Darkness?" Flare asks the dark hedgeho

"It is hidden in an old ruin site located across Death Vally. In order to open it we will need the sevem keys from The Gaia Temples on Mobius." Christain explains "Otherwise we cannot enter the ruins."

"Well this is shaping up to be a lot harder then I thought..." Rage says "Well we should stop waisting time and get moving!"

"Yes let's before Finitevus' Dark Spawns find-" Christain was about to finish before the Dark Spawns appear out of nowhere "us..." he finally finishes with a look of annoyance

"I got this!" Rainbow says bursting through the door and kicking the Dark Spawns on the way down the stairs while everyone else followed her not too far behind. Finally after hundreds of twist, turns, lefts,rights, ups, downs you name it they burst through the doors to the Castle Courtyard where even more awaited them. However Rainbow Dash had exhausted herself from blowing through the castle "I...can't..." she pants

"I will take this one." Rage says walking up "Flare, Icezer I think its time we try the Trinity move." he says. Both of their eyes light up and they grin as the walk up with Rage and get ready.

First Rage forms a large Shocking Chaos Vortex while Flare adds a ring of fire to circle the twister diagonally like a buzz saw blade. Then Icezer adds his Homing Ice Spears and throws them into the vortex as they yell "Trinity Elemental Twister!" and with a push of wind from all three the twister cuts through the thousands of Dark Spawns and cuts a clean path for the group.

"Wahoo! That was one heck of a show!" Applejack yells jumping in the air out of excitement

"OOO do another one!" Pinky yells

"I think that would be a waste of energy there are none left to take out." Flare says looking over the field. Bloody dead bodies of the Dark Spawns where spread across the large Courtyard slowly fading back to darkness. The group then walks out of the front gates and heads to Mobius where they land on top of the Great Wall of Chun-nan.

"Well what a fitting place to begin a grand journey... the largest road in the world." Xage says looking down the path.

"Well we best get going if we want to reach the Gaia Temple by night fall." Icezer says beginning to walk one way with the group going the other way

"Uh Icezer the Gaia Temple is this way." Christain says to him

"Oh...right I knew that!" he chuckles catching up with the rest,

"Sure you did." Rainbow Dash chuckles sarcasticly

After a while Rage spots a blue hedgehog chasing Finitevus "Hay guys look its Sonic!" he says as Sonic two tailed yellow buddy landed near him

"And Tails!" Xage says as they catch up with the two who turn to see the group.

"Rage the Hedgehog long time no see!" Sonic says "what brings you here?"

"We are on our way to get the Gaia Key from the Chun-nan Gaia Temple." Christain comments "We need all seven to obtain the Eye of Darkness to stop Finitevus."

"Hold up Christain is that really you?" Tails asks "What are you doing with them?"

"Finitevus took my power... I am going after him with Rage and his pals..." Christain grunts

"Well guess We may as well tag along... we've got a bone to pick with him as well." Sonic says as thye begin following the now large group.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Son

**okay first thing I have a reply to Ash the Hedgehog: The reason the Third is still at work and this is already been posted because it was a fill in and the story is not super important. So it is kind of in the bottom of my list.**

The group reaches the Gaia Temple... and they get the key with no problem but on their way out a black rabbit stood at the entry to the gate.

"So... I should have known" she says "The Guardians of Light really think they can stop us!"

"Christina you do not want to do this." Rage says "You're out matched."

"I'd watch your wits Prince!" a black pony says appearing next to Christina

"Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight growls at the changeling "But how?!"

"Oh I'm not alone!" she chuckles darkly before the group nearly gets struck by a large ball of energy that was deflected by a Flame kick from Flare

"Hello ponies..." a large minotaur grunts "did you miss me?"

"Tirek?!" Rage gasps

"And let's not forget me!" a green hedgehog laughs appearing from a warp ring

"Well well well if it isn't Scourge!" Sonic snikers.

"Well you seemed to have met the rest of Finitevus' team..." team Darkness laughs as he floats down. "Now give us the key now before someone get's hurt..."

"What do we do we can't take all of them!" Twilight asks

"I have no idea and from the looks of it running is not an option!" Rage says "I guess we have no choice but to fight." Rage summons the Blade of Chaos ready to engage their foes... but before anyone could make a move a bright red hedgehog jumps off the building and lands between the groups. A coat like Rage's flowed in the wind and his dark brown hair flowing with it. Under the jacket was a dark blue shirt. He had on dark green shorts and blue and black shoes. In his right hand was what looked like the Blade of Chaos. Across his waist was a belt with multiple small leather pouches and one distinct larger one on the right side. In the Hedgehog's left hand was a Chaos Emerald!

"Hay Darkness Thanks for that little sky diving adventure yesterday!" he yells "I think it's about time for me to even the core 1 to 1!"

"I should have known you would still be alive! All you chaos users are the same!" Darkness yells

"I though you knew a True Chaos form after all my father is the one who showed it to you!" Hikari says.

"Everyone back to the base now!" Finitevus says appearing from nowhere before taking the other team with him. The heroes look at the new face with great curiosity.

"Who are you?" Icezer asks

"That's a good question Icezer..." the hedgehog says with a grin that made Rage think of his own grins "Name's Hikari the Hedgehog Chaos Guardian and leader of the New Freedom Fighter!"

"Hold up chaos Guardian... True Chaos form... Rage?!" Twilight looks at the red hedgehog

"Are you my son?" Rage asks Hikari "If that's the case what are you doing here?"

"Well Darkness brought me here when I stopped him and Finitevus from touching the Master Emerald of the future..." Hikari explains "I hope I am not interrupting anything!" he chuckles

"It's quite alright..." Fluttershy says shyly

"So what exactly is gong on?" Hikari asks

"Um long story short Finitevus is back and we need the Eye of Darkness to stop him so we need the Six Keys of Mobius that are kept in the Gaia Temples." Christain explains

"Christain?!" Hikari growls ready to attack

"Hold up he's on our side!" Sonic says "Finitevus took his powers so we are all fighting him together."

"Okay..." Hikari says unsure of it.

"Like father Like son" Xage chuckles

"What is that suppose to mean?!" both Rage and Hikari ask the green hedgehog

"You two fit together so well!" Xage responds...

"Sure." Rage sighs rolling his eyes "But what still bugs me is how can you have your own set of Chaos Emeralds?"

"Because I am from the future.' Hikari replies "And since I am their guardian at the point in time my set remained with me."

"I hate to break this family moment up but Rouge just caught Queen Chrysalis taking some of the keys to Equestria to hide them." Tails reports

"She is probably taking half. That way the keys off world do not out weigh the ones here." Hikari says "Otherwise it could cause a serious change in the Light/Dark balance."

"Okay so we split up?" Rarity asks

"That would be the best way to go about this..." Icezer comments

"Okay, Hikari, the ponies and I will return to Equestria and get the keys from there and the rest you guys get?" Rage suggests

"Sounds like a plan!" Sonic says with a thumbs up. And with that and a few good lucks Rage transports his team to Angel Island which was still in Equestria.

When Rage's group arrives they quickly head to the surface of Equestira to Twilight's Castle Library. However outside Celestia and Luna were waiting for them. "Princess Twilight, Prince Rage what is going on?" she asks

"Hold it!" Hikari exclaims "Your a PRINCE Rage?!" he asks in surprise "Of a world I've never expected to exist?!"

"Who's this?" Luna asks with curiosity

"Excuse me a moment" Rage says taking Hikari to the side

"Rage what is the meaning of all this?!" his son asks him

"Hikari..." Rage sighs "It's a really long story but I think it's something you need to know... I was not 100% Mobian when I was born your grandfather Maxim Chaotic married a mare here in Equestria after an incident... anyways they had me as a child so as hard as it is to believe I am half Hedgehog and Half Alicorn. When my father took me to mobius I turned to a hedgehog state and he left me. But then about 8 years ago during a face off with Dr. Eggman he sent me back here... after an extensive time and multiple adventures I discovered the truth... deep down in my blood I was to be a Prince of Equestira... Not only the guardian of Chaos..." Rage explains

"If that is the case can you prove it?" Hikari asks crossing his arms

"If that is what you wish..." Rage says as he slowly changes to his Alicorn form.

Hikari looks at the now red Alicorn "I can't believe it..." he says as they return to the group

"Okay before we begin Rage who is this?" Celestia asks

"This is Hikari the Hedgehog my own son. He was transported here from the future by Darkness and he is going to help us." Rage says

"Pleasure to meet you." Hikari says with a bow

"Well met." Celestia say nodding her head "Now what was Queen Chrysalis doing taking some keys around Equestria?"

"Those keys we need to stop Dr. Finitevus from taking over Mobius and Equestria. They are the only way we can obtain the Eye of Darkness that can be used to defeat him." Twilight explains

"Well that clears things up for me..." Celestia says "Good luck!"

"Thank you." everypony says with a bow.

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Chaapter 4: Awakening

* * *

**Okay back with a new chapter and some announcements. First things first about Hikari the Hedgehog the Son of Rage. More info on him can be found in Sonic Youth: Uprising. The second is I will need a small set of Sonic OC's to replace Sonic Cast members in the next chapter if you are regestered please PM me if not I require an E-mail. Send the submission to sonicfan0987 ** (Yahoo mail so yahoo,com) (FF wont let me use the .)** with the subject OC and your preferred screen/username. I will not allow Review submissions I will ignore them, just a heads up!**

**Cast names, teams, owners, and theme songs**

**Chaos Team EQ**

**Rage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~Open your heart-Crush 40**

**Hikari the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Waking Up- Julien-K**

**Twilight Sparkle~ Deams of an absolution Lee Brotherton(Remix Factory) **

**Rarity**

**Rainbow Dash~It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Fluttershy**

**Pinky Pie**

**Chaos Team MO**

**Xage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Never Turn Back- Crush 40**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ What I'm Made of...-Crush 40**

**Flare the wolf(sonicfan0987)~ I am(all of me)**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all Away**

**Sonic the Hedgehog~ It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure Ver.**

**Tails the Fox~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Team Dark**

**Finitevus the Echidna~ Shepard of Fire- Avenged Sevenfold**

**Christina the Rabbit(sonicfan0987)~ With me ~Massive Power Mix~ Crush 40**

**Scourge the Hedgehog~ Hail to the King~ Avenged Sevenfold**

**Darkness the Hedgehog(Sonicfan0987) Laughter in the Dark (Sonic 2006)**

**Battle Theme~ Deep Drive Kingdom Heats II**

**Tense Theme~ Event: Madness Sonic afventure 2**

**Plan Theme~ Event: Strategy Sonic adventure 2**

**Other: Dex the Wolf**

[Equestria- Ponyville]

Rage's group where walking out of the Palace of Friendship and on their way to The Castle of the Two sisters where Hikari picked up a key's energy signature. As te reach the Everfree forest Rage some how passes out...

[?]

Rage stands up to find himself inside a temple of sorts. "Ugh... what the where am I?" he asks himself before a golden wolf appears before him.

"Rage the Hedgehog long time no see." he says

"Dex what gives you haven't contacted me in almost three years!" Rage states

"Look the path you are on requires more power then you have. The time has come for you to awaken the powers of past guardians. You probably do not know each Chaos Guardian over the ages has held their own signature ability. Those powers rest deep within the next. In other words you have their powers deep within you. Should you wonder what you need to do next or if you need advice contact them by looking into your heart and they will come."

"I don't see why you need me here for that." Rage says

"Well when you contact one you come here but when you leave they will each leave you with a vision." Dex says as Rage's eyesight whitens and a vision appears before him of the moons of Mobius then the moon of Equestria and near the Equestria moon was a calender showing the month of July which began tomorrow!

Rage soon wakes up and Twilight asks him what was up. "I'm fine but I remembered something while I was out... The Night of Everlasting Darkness is upon us..."

"What is that?" Fluttershy asks

"A night that lasts for 60 days. The Dark powers of all worlds increase to extreme levels and The Well of Souls in each world become a dangerous place..." Hikari explains "I remember when I did battle with Christain during this time... it was the most difficult battle I have ever done."

"That is why Finitevus wanted people with Dark powers to follow him!" Rage says "Quickly we must warn the others before it's too late!"

"Warn them about what?!" Applejack asks

"No time to explain!" Rage says before he activates Chaos Control to meet up with the group back on Mobius.

[Mobius: Gaia Temple Shamar; Key Chamber]

Xage had just retrieved the key and they where heading out when Amy who had run into them back in the city, stops them as Rage's group appears before them. "Rage what brings you back to Mobius?" Xage asks his brother

"I have horrible news... tonight begins the Night of Everlasting Darkness." Rage says

"So?" Icezer asks

"So that is why Finitevus took Christain's power and had others with dark powers to follow him! He's not planning on a simple take over. He is going to take the powers for his own at the Well of Souls!" Rage explains

"If he does that then the Eye of Darkness will do us nothing!" Christain says "If he gets that done then we are all as good as dead! The only time that anything could stop it. Was when there was TWO Chaos Guardians." Christain explains "I remember reading the story about it."

"So what do we do?!" Tails asks "We can't exactly stop all of them from following Finitevus."

"That is why the time has come..." a voice says as a certain golden wolf appears before the heroes.

"Dex!" Rage says "What brings you here?"

"It is time to awaken the second Guardian." Dex says

"Second Guardian?" Rage asks

"Rage now that the Chaos Emeralds have become accustomed to Equestria and Mobius ergo a Guardian is now required for Equestria as well to keep their balance between the worlds. The pony selected by us was Twilight Sparkle because."

"Me?" Twilight asks "But why?"

"That is something we do not have authority to share here. But the Power of the Guardian has just awoken inside you... Unfortunately due to the dire circumstances your full training will have to wait." Dex says "You must hurry to the Well of Souls! Finitevus is almost ready but keep in mind The Well of Darkness can corrupt Even the purest of lights and hearts. Even Rage is at risk. This is something that you all need will need to be careful of." Dex then departs back to his realm leaving the rest there standing around.

"Come on we need to get going before the moon-" Sonic begins but it was too late... it had begun.

"Oh no we have one option!" Tails say "We will have to use Chaos Control to get there!"

"But I have no idea where it is!" Rage says "None of us do!"

"I do!" Christain says "Rage hand me a Chaos Emerald it is our only hope!" Rage throws Christain a Chaos Emeralds which he uses to take the to the Well of Souls where they hurry to face Finitevus...

"You fools are too late! The ritual has begun!" he laughs as the well begins to glow

"You bastard!" Rage yells leaping for him

"Rage no!" Christain yells trying to grab him but misses "It's to dangerous!"

Right as Rage reaches Finitevus a beam catches the both of them. This soon forms a large blast of energy forcing everyone nearby to get thrown against the wall and their eyesight distorted for a bit. Once they all got it back the group check everyone and they get everyone up before looking to see the Well there stood Finitevus with dark lines all over him gathering near his heart and his eyes a demonic red. And then where Rage was there was a pure black hedgehog. Nothing but a black figure with glowing red eyes.

"Rage? no it's not possbile!" Amy says

"That is not the Rage you know..." Christain says "That is Dark Rage."

"That is not possible that's what Darkness is!" Flare says

"It's the power of the Darkness from the Well of Souls." Christain says "It is like Dex says it can affect even Rage. I am not sure we can get him back..."

Soon Christina who was back to her old self after Finitevus stole the power from her, Darkness and Scourge for the ritual ran up to the hedgehog, "Rage snap out of it come on!" she please

"Out of my way!" he say in dark voice pushing her aside "I have some business to finish!"

"You meddling hedgehog you ruined everything!" Finitevus growls "You took half the power!"

"Rage!" Twilight yells flying between him and Finitevus "Come on please come back to us!"

"Come on Rage..." Fluttershy says softly taking place next to Twilight

"Rage I know you're in there!", Rainbow says joining them. Rage blinks a few times and the dark energy goes off of his being and right to Finitevus. Turning Rage back to normal

"Ugh... what...happened..." Rage asks

"Yes! YES!" Fintievus laughs insanely as he absorbs the rest of the power "Now with this power I can take the place as GOD! And you will be the first to feel my wrath! Prepare to die!" he laughs forming a large ball of energy and tossing it at the group.

"NO!" Twilight yells putting up a Hyper Chaos Barrier protecting them and deflecting the ball into space.

"No..." Rage says his eyes shrinking "It isn't true... The revived lord o f darkness..." Rage's mouth hangs wide open

**To be continued...**

**Okay just some more information for the OC stuff here's the form**

**Name:**

**Age: (must be at least 16)**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Powers: (i.e. Elements, Chaos,Magic)**

**Non Magic Skills: (i.e. Advanced physical abilities, martial arts, first aid, trade skills.) **

**Weapon: (if he/she has one)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Special non-Chaos based Forms:**

**Special Chaos Forms: (Super or hyper forms?)**

**Character Theme: (Not required)**

**For fields that do not apply to your OC put a N/A in it**

**remember to PM if you are a member or email sonicfan0987 (Yahoo mail so yahoo,com) (FF wont let me use the .) if you are a guest! ALL REVIEW BASED ENTRIES WILL BE IGNORED! Sonicfan0987 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay back with a new chapter and some announcements. First things first about Hikari the Hedgehog the Son of Rage. More info on him can be found in Sonic Youth: Uprising. The second is I will need a small set of Sonic OC's to replace Sonic Cast members in the next chapter if you are regestered please PM me if not I require an E-mail. Send the submission to sonicfan0987 (Yahoo mail so yahoo,com) (FF wont let me use the .) with the subject OC and your preferred screen/username. I will not allow Review submissions I will ignore them, just a heads up!**

**Cast names, teams, owners, and theme songs**

**Heros**

**Rage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~Open your heart-Crush 40**

**Hikari the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Waking Up- Julien-K**

**Twilight Sparkle~ Deams of an absolution Lee Brotherton(Remix Factory) **

**Rarity**

**Rainbow Dash~It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Fluttershy**

**Pinky Pie**

**Xage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Never Turn Back- Crush 40**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ What I'm Made of...-Crush 40**

**Flare the wolf(sonicfan0987)~ I am(all of me)**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all Away**

**Sonic the Hedgehog~ It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure Ver.**

**Tails the Fox~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Ash Ketchum(Ash the Hedgehog)~ (TBD) [NEW!]**

**Alexander Hedgehog(Dragon Roberts)~ Mexican Rap [Cypers Hill] [NEW!]**

**Team Dark**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all away**

**Finitevus the Echidna~ Shepard of Fire- Avenged Sevenfold**

**Christina the Rabbit(sonicfan0987)~ With me ~Massive Power Mix~ Crush 40**

**Scourge the Hedgehog~ Hail to the King~ Avenged Sevenfold**

**Darkness the Hedgehog(Sonicfan0987) Laughter in the Dark (Sonic 2006)**

**other themes:**

**Battle Theme~ Deep Drive Kingdom Hearts II**

**Tense Theme~ Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts II**

**Plan Theme~ Event: Strategy Sonic adventure 2**

**A/N: Okay first things thanks tot he two new OC's and for Ash, I need you to select a new theme since Christain already has Throw it All Away. Sorry your OC is still added but I will need a new theme for him.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last time... the group tried to thwart Finitevus' evil plan to become the resurrected Lord of Darknessbut they where too late in a final Attempt Rage accidentally split the power between Finitevus and himself... after some of his ponyville pals where able to reach his heart he went back but now Fintievus has the power he sought... he is the new Lord of Darkness..._

(Begin Tense Theme)

"Now that I have all the Darkness in the universe I will use it to blot out the light!" Finitevus laughs darkly "And all who defy me will suffer death! So chose to continue your paths your deaths will be most certain!" he says to the group.

"He's right none of us have the power to stop him anyways." Tails says

"Your yellow friend is right! None of you can stop me... but if you join me your lives will be spared." he laughs. He extends his hand and everyone steps back... but Tails walks forward.

"Tails no what are you doing?!" Sonic asks his life long friend

"Sonic I for one care for my life and if that means this then I will." Tails says with sorrow

"Tails I will not let you go... if you go I go!" Sonic says walking with him

"Guys no!" Icezer yells but it was too late Finitevus took the chnace and turned them into Dark Sonic and Dark Tails...

"I hope you know that even if you join him you will still die!" Xage says "We are going to fight you if we have to!"

"You all should give up right now the rise of Darkness begins now." Dark Sonic says "None of you can stop it!"

"Not if I can help it..." Rage pants who had been recovering his stamina from the Dark transformation. Finally he stands up

(Theme of Rage begins)

Rage looks Finitevus dead in the eye "Rage you're valor will be your own downfall!" Dark Sonic says

"It's not valor!" Rage says "I am Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos, Prince of Equestria! I am the one to keep light. I am the light in the darkness! So as long as I am still standing... I will do anything to stop you! That is why I am a Guardian... I never back down! Even if the odds are not in my favor! But one thing I do know is... no matter how suicidal it looks I will always fight! That is a promise!" Rage finishes summoning the Chaos Emeralds "I will never back down! Now now! Not Ever!" he yells as he crouches and uses them to turn Super.

"Sonic take care of this pest!" Finitevus says taking tails and fleeing. Rage looks at him in anger

"I am not a pest I am not a rat I am a HEDGEHOG!" he yells before he charges for Dark Sonic who just dodges to the left and strikes a kick on Rage before following it up with a long string of punches and kicks until Rage was able to get a kick in himself. Rage then began to use a Chaos Control combo where he would smash Dark Sonic sending him flying then appearing in the front to hit him a different way before ending it with a crash into the ground. Rage then floats down. "Give up I have more power in my Super Form alone!" Rage says. Soon a large arm shot out of the dust and takes him by the body and squeezes him some how canceling his Super Form and his stamina! Somehow Sonic was able to turn into a Werehog and sap Rage's energy. Rage knowing he could not continue used a Chaos Control and warped all of his group to Angel Island. Soon after he collapses on the ground.

(Music stop)

"RAGE!" Amy yells running to him "Are you okay?" she asks him

"I am fine Amy..." Rage groans in pain grabbing his side "Just a little beaten up..."

"No Rage your broke some ribs you cant go back out and fight!" Icezer says "You will die if you do!"

"Icezer remember I have fast regeneration and healing spell at my disposal I will be fine you worry wort!" Rage says sternly

"Rage why did you do that?" Twilight asks

"I did not have the strength to stop him when he took on his Werehog form." Rage says "I was still weak from the Dark transformation."

"We can't stay here! Its not safe." Flare says

"Your're ri-" Icezer begins to say but is then squished by a green hedgehog like sonic with clothing identical to those of the trainer in Pokemon X and Y... "Agh get off me!" he yells throwing the unconscious hedgehog off him.

"Icezer it's not his fault look he isn't even conscious!" Xage says hitting the light blue hedgehog upside the head.

"Well that would be because he was being attacked by some creatures before I took him and got him out of there!" a voice comes from above. The group looks to see a golden like hedgehog with blue skin. He had sonic like quills with two smaller ones in between the two. On his forehead was a blue lightning bolt like design. He had black glove and shoe details. White glove s and blue shoes with a white lace area.

"who are you?" Applejack asks

"My name is Alexander." he says "I found him and saved him since he looked like he needed it. He said his name was Ash Ketchum."

"Well okay..." Icezer comments "But then why is he passed out?"

"Beats me." Alexander shrugs

"That would be because I am not use to any form of teleportation!" Ash says rudely

"What brings you two here? I mean its' really dangerous!" Rage says

"Because I found myself here after Mephilies screwed with me. I was surrounded by creatures and Alex here helped me!" Ash says

"I told you to call me Alexander..." the yellowish-gold hedgehog responds

"Well I'd watch it with the Night of Everlasting Darkness occurring it is dngerous..." Xage says

"Well I have no idea about you but I am going to get some sleep!" Rainbow Dash says

"That's not a bad idea we are all tired after all." Flare says

"Yeah let's" Rage says heading to sleep as did the others

****To be continued****


	6. Chapter 6: Fluttershy Loses her temper

**Cast names, teams, owners, and theme songs**

**Heros**

**Rage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~Open your heart-Crush 40**

**Hikari the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Waking Up- Julien-K**

**Twilight Sparkle~ Deams of an absolution Lee Brotherton(Remix Factory) **

**Rarity~ My Sweet Passion~Sonic Adventure**

**Rainbow Dash~It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Fluttershy~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Pinky Pie~ Smile HD (MisterDavie on Youtube)**

**Xage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Never Turn Back- Crush 40**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ What I'm Made of...-Crush 40**

**Flare the wolf(sonicfan0987)~ I am(all of me)**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all Away**

**Sonic the Hedgehog~ It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure Ver.**

**Tails the Fox~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure ver.**

**Ash Ketchum(Ash the Hedgehog)~ (TBD)**

**Alexander Hedgehog(Dragon Roberts)~ Mexican Rap [Cypers Hill]**

**Team Dark**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all away**

**Finitevus the Echidna~ Shepard of Fire- Avenged Sevenfold**

**Christina the Rabbit(sonicfan0987)~ With me ~Massive Power Mix~ Crush 40**

**Scourge the Hedgehog~ Hail to the King~ Avenged Sevenfold**

**Darkness the Hedgehog(Sonicfan0987) Laughter in the Dark (Sonic 2006)**

**other themes:**

**Battle Theme~ Deep Drive Kingdom Hearts II**

**Tense Theme~ Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts II**

****Plan Theme~ Event: Strategy Sonic adventure 2****

****Chapter 6: Fluttershy loses her temper****

The next day everyone was sound asleep until a large explosion was heard waking them all up.

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash asks

"It didn't sound good..." Fluttershy says

"It came from the direction of Cloudsdale." Twilight says as she looks outside a large fire could be seen in the clouds that hold the sky city she looks wide eyed as Rage takes a look for himself.

"What in the world is happening?" he asks "I guess we better check it out!" Rage jumps off the edge of Angel Island and a few seconds later he flew away as an Alicorn. Rainbow Dash joined not far carying Fluttershy with her. The rest just got in the balloon and Twilight wished them luck before flying off herself.

Soon Rainbow and Fluttershy catch up with Rage and the land at the source of the fire. Rage with the use of a Aqua Chaos Beam puts the fire out and through the steam a dark hoof comes flying at Rage who barely avoids it by jumping to the side.

{Battle Theme start}

"Well I see that you have arrived Celestia." a dark voice chuckles as he comes out of the smoke to his surprise he saw Rage, Rainbow and Fluttershy and Twilight as she lands the balloon not to far but still not in range to dock. "Wait you're not them who are you?!"

"Can it Sombra!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Oh... I see you six..." he chuckles darkly "But who's your new pal?"

"I'd think you would remember me Sombra but I guess you can't expect much from a pony who threw their life away in a pursuit of power." Rage sighs "Name Burning Rage the Prince and Guardian of Equestria." soon the rest jump out and join behind him since there was no room for them to go anymore then the 4 across they already had.

{start: Doomsday Act 02 Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles}

"You..." Sombra growls charging an energy in his horn "YOU!" releases the energy right as a small yellow bird jumps out of Rainbow's mane surprising everyone and gets hit by the blast instead. Fluttershy looks in horror at the little bird.

"How could you?!" she screams "Such an innocent bird..." she looks at the ground before shooting an angered look at the dark unicorn... "A LITTLE BIRD!" She screams flying at the black unicorn full speed. As she got closer his eye shrunk in fear.

"what..." was all he was able to get out before Fluttershy landed a puch with her left hoof in his face. Then she kept punching him repeatedly soon blood began flying in all directions from the black pony.

Meanwhile Rage and almost everyone and everypony else watched with wide eyes at this sudden outburst by the normally kind, and gentle pony. Eventually Xage says something taking off his shades he picked up on the trail "Mother of god..."

"Dear Celestia what in Equestria has gotten into her?!" Twilight gasps in disbelief

"Better questiong what in Equestria in going to clean her?" Rarity says "all that... uck blood..." They keep watching the peach pony punch Sombra at high speeds. It looked at if he was already dead but blood was still flying. Soon Fluntershy kicked him down to the ground huffing and puffing for air after the long string of punching.

"You...cold...hearted...meanie..." she says while she catches her breath and she walks back to everyone.

"I am not normally the one to use language but... Fluttershy what the hell was that?!" Rainbow asks her eyes still wide from the sight as were everyone elses.

{end music}

"Uh... sorry I kind lost it..." she responds quietly

"Kinda?" Ash asks "You completely beat that guy to a pulp!"

"I did?" she asks wide eyed "Oh my" she gasps as her eyes tear up "What have I done?"

"Fluttershy it's okay!" Twilight says "He was the one we were after anyways."

"But... im so... dirty." Fluttershy says silently looking at her hooves which were covered in blood

"But Fluttershy that...was...AWESOME!" Raimbow Dash syas

"You really think so?" she asks

"Fluttershy we know so!" Rarity says making Fluttershy blush some.

"Come on lets make sure everypony is okay!" Twilight says. After agreeing all of the groups head to see what they could to in the manner of disaster relief.

(Meanwhile ?)

six mobian forms sat looking into a well made by Mephilies the Dark looking at the group of heroes.

"They seem to be unstoppable do we need to step in so Finitevus can complete _His_ resurrection?" one asks in a dark voice

"No... not yet... let us wait and see how Rage's group holds up..." a different one says

"So what do we do?" another asks

"they are never splitting up for starts and they have that blasted Alicorn Rage! He wull never fightint!" a different one says

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Mephilies

**Cast names, teams, owners, and theme songs**

**Heros**

**Rage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~Open your heart-Crush 40**

**Hikari the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Sonic Youth-Crush 40**

**Twilight Sparkle~ Deams of an absolution Lee Brotherton(Remix Factory) **

**Rarity~ My Sweet Passion~Sonic Adventure**

**Rainbow Dash~It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Fluttershy~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure 2 Ver.**

**Pinky Pie~ Smile HD (MisterDavie on Youtube)**

**Xage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Never Turn Back- Crush 40**

**Icezer the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ What I'm Made of...-Crush 40**

**Flare the wolf(sonicfan0987)~ I am(all of me)**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all Away**

**Ash Ketchum(Ash the Hedgehog)~ (TBD)**

**Alexander Hedgehog(Dragon Roberts)~ Mexican Rap [Cypers Hill]**

**Dark Characters**

**Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all away**

**Finitevus the Echidna~ Shepard of Fire- Avenged Sevenfold**

**Christina the Rabbit(sonicfan0987)~ With me ~Massive Power Mix~ Crush 40**

**Scourge the Hedgehog~ Hail to the King~ Avenged Sevenfold**

**Darkness the Hedgehog(Sonicfan0987) Laughter in the Dark (Sonic 2006)**

**Dark Sonic the Hedgehog~ It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure Ver.**

**Dark Tails the Fox~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure ver.**

**Mephilies the Dark [Coming soon]~ Waking Up-Julien K**

**other themes:**

**Battle Theme~ Deep Drive Kingdom Hearts II**

**Tense Theme~ Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts II**

****Plan Theme~ Event: Strategy Sonic adventure 2****

****Chaos Form Theme (Any super, hyper true chaos, etc.)~ Dark Gaia phase 2 (Endless possibilities orchestra ver.) ****

****A/N: Okay this is a big chapter for it will include some major plot info! And for Ash Ketchem's owner I still need a new theme since Christain the Dark already has Throw it All Away from SA2. Please respond as soon as possible so I can make the changes.****

****Chapter 7: Mephilies****

In Cloudsdale the team double checks and makes sure everypony was safe before they left for the world bellow. As they get in the balloon Rainbow looks back at the destroyed cloud factory and continues with a sigh. They soon land the balloon back on the word bellow and they head off. About midway Rage who had switched back to his hedgehog form. Was nearly struck by a kunai that came from nowhere. When he jumped back a large explosion from behind startled them and they jumped forward before a group of five mobians appeared before them. In front was a tall dark gray wolf with dark brown eyes on him a long jacket with a blood red skull with the words "light turns to dark". All of the rest wore the same coat, to his right was a black female dark blue eyed panther with a large scar on her forehead. Next to her was a black and gray cheetah with vicious amber eyes. To his left was a dark blue female cat with light blue eyes and a torn left ear. Next to her was a dark brown fox with a long scar that crossed over his right eye on the top and bottom. When he blinked his blood red eyes you could see the whole scar.

(Tense theme starts)

"Well well well... it has been a long time..." he says in a cold voice grinning "Hikari the Hedgehog!"

"Xerg I should have known you'd take some part in this!" Hikari says with a growl "But what are you doing with these low lives?"

"So I can stop you! Meet the Dark Skulls a militant group from this time period of Mobius. One Chaos Guardian cannot stop us we are the second most powerful group of dark beings in the multiverse!" he laughs "Allow me to introduce you all...To my right is Alison the Cat and Leon the Cheetah. To my left is Ashley the Panther and Nolan the Fox. We are the Dark Skulls as you arleady know and you are about to be exterminated!"

"Well you forgot one thing! You all overlooked the fact that I am here!" Rage says "And so is Twilight!"

"Who are you supposed to be little red riding hood?" Leon asks with a smirk

"No, I am Rage the Hedgehog and I am Hikari's Father and the Guadian of Chaos along with Twilight here so there is three of us!"

[tense theme stops]

(? with the unkown mobians)

"I should have known he'd follow Hikari here he is going to inturupt our plans!"

"I shell send them back, besides our masters return is drawing closer by the second!"

In the pool the picture showed the Dark Skulls disappearing. "See nothing to it!"

"Yes now what about Rage? He is right on Finitevus' trail they will be at the Well of Souls within the hour!"

"Do not worry he has a plan in case they come too early... we will resurrect Mephilies!and we will take over these wretched worlds if it kills us!"

(Equestris Path of Souls)

All of the team were on their way to The Well of Souls to see what Finitevus was up to he already had all the power he needed so what was with going to The Well of Souls in Equestria. As they walk Ash begins getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"I have a bad feeling Mephilies is around here..." he says

"Mephilies?!" Rage scoffs "That is impossible I killed him and locked him up in the Time Void years ago and without Christains help he cannot escape.

"Yes but what if they are planning something?" Christain asks "That involves reviving him at a Well of Souls?"

"quiet we are here!" Icezer says crouching down into the tall grass for cover as the listen into the conversation...

"Now my fellow comrades the time has come! To revive the lord of Darkness himself! Mephilies the Dark at his true power!" Finitevus calls to the small group he had gathered. "Let the ritual begin and Dark Spawns make sure nothing interferes with the summoning! Okay Christina your time has come!" he says as she stands up "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes... master" she says in a brainwashed kind of tone...

Back up in the grass on the ledge Rage was about to leap down but Rairty held him back "We can;t take all of them on dear. It's best we wait some." she says

"Ugh... your right there is at least five hundred Dark Spawns not to mention Finitevus, Darkness, Scourge, Sonic, and Tails..." Rage growls

(?)

"Yes the rise of the Dark Lord is nigh nothing can stop it now!" the dark wolf laughs

"Xerg you may want to see this!" a female voice says

"What?" he asks, she points to the top right corner of the reflecting poo where the top of Rage's coat could barely be seen. "That's that red hedgehog again!" he growls "He will ruin everything he says ready to use his powers to yell down at Finitevus.

"Xerg are you insane we were to keep hidden until Mephilies' revival is finished before we showed up or even made ourselves present!" the voice says

"Oh cant it! If that red bastard gets involved there will be no Revival!" Xerg says "I am going to just summon more Dark Spawns to flush them out and tell Finitevus!" Xerg says

(Well of Souls)

Okay if we wait too much longer Darkness will have the preparations comp-" Xage begins before the loud thud of a group of Dark Spawns sounds.

"Looks like the welcome wagon finally decided to show up!" Alexander says

The group begins to try and fight them but they stood no chance these were not normal dark spawns. And the ledge the were standing on falls and they land right in the center of a larger group bellow with Finitevus' group looking at them.

"Well look who decided to show up and watch us revive Mephilies! Christina will make the perfect vessel for our lord!" Darkness laughs as she walked up to the Well of Souls.

"Not if we can help it!" Hikari yells

"Yeah!" everypony in the group says

""You have no chance two Chaos guardian from different worlds and only one knows how to use his power against a horde of Dark Spawns and 7 Hyper Charged Dark beings your petty friendship will do nothing for only Chaos can harm us!" Dark Sonic laughs

"We will see about that!" Hikari says "You have three! Rage, Twilight, and I. Together with our Chaos Sync..."

(Chaos form theme begins)

"Hikari's right!" Rage says as he summons the Chaos Emeralds from his satchel and turns them into the Ultima Emeralds the Emeralds required for the mythical Ultima Chaos Form. As they circle the group of friends a light is radiated...

"Hurry up Christina and do the ritual! We are out of time!" Finitevus yells

"As you wish master!" she says waling into the Well as the others are transformed into Ultima Chaos Forms.

"Alright this is the end of the road for you!" Rage say in an echoing voice

"I am sorry it has to be this way Sonic..." Rainbow says

"Enough chit chat lets kick their good for nothin behinds!" Ash says

"I'm with Ash!" Alexander says

Finitevus floats down ans he enters a Darkness Unleashed form as he looks at the group with his now dark red fur and blood red eyes. "Know that when we kill you your small foolish and pathetic worlds will soon follow you all to hell!"

"Bring it on!" Twilight frowns

"These hooves are perfect for ugly faces like yours!" Rarity yells

"I am going to rip you limb from limb!" Dark Sonic chuckles

"I will freeze you to the soul!" Icezer yells in challenge against Dark Tails

"I'd like to see you try!" Dark Tails laughs

"Ugh I cannot thing of a good challenge line!" Pinky groans

_Will Mephilies be revived? will the heroes prevail? Or will they fall and the worlds soo after? But better yet what is with this mysterious group watching our heroes? All this and more in the Next Chapter of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 5: Ancient Evils..._

****TO BE CONTINUED****


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

Chapter 8: Broken

_Last Time our heroes caught up to Finitevus and his group at The Well of Souls in Equestira. They discovered the plan that Finitevus took the powers from Mobius' Well of Souls to revive Mephilies at full power using Christina as a vessel. But is it possible to stop it?_

The group stood and with a yell they charge through in to battle. Minutes go by as they slay the Dark Spawns first took about 5 minutes but they had little trouble. Now they had to pass Sonic, Tails, Scourge, Darkness, and the super charged Finitevus. Time was short however.

"Give it up! Rage says as they power down from their Ultima Chaos forms. "Mephilies will never be revived!"

"Is that so..." a cold voice comes from the Well. Out of the cloud of energy came Mephilies with a wide grin "Because I am standing right here!" he laughs

"We can still take you!" Rainbow Dash yells flying full speed at him. Mephilies puts his hand up and throws it to the side causing Rainbow to go along with it.

"Pathetic, you do not have the means to stop me!" he laughs evilly before making a loud hypersonic sound causing everyone to cover their ears. When it dies down they all collapse from the aftershock.

"You're... wrong!" Rage says slowly as he was still recovering... "the... Chaos Emeralds have stopped you before and they will do it again!"

Mephilies smiles evilly at the crimson Alicorn "You mean these?" he asks backing up. Behind him somehow all seven of them lay upon the ground. "These are just petty toys!" he laughs as he takes his foot and smashes all seven! "They cannot stop me again!" he looks at the red Alicorn "Besides only Rage the Hedgehog has the ability to tap the depths needed to stop me and then still he needs to use it with his friends you ignorant prince!" he laughs

Rage looks in horror at the Emerald shards. Mephilies had done the impossible destroying the Chaos Emeralds completely! "You..." he growls standing up on his hoofs "You have just made the worst mistake... I was given the duty to protect those and now... you have destroyed them for that... YOU WILL DIE!" Rage yells flying with a Chaos Dash smashing Mephilies down "You may have destroyed the Emeralds but you cannot destroy the energy of them!"

"I see that Rage the Hedgehog... however without them you cannot access the means to stop me! This universe and the ones beyond including their petty creatures will fall to Darkness and there is nothing you can do!" he laughs "But because here and Mobius are connected by Chaos they will have to fall last... enjoy your last month or so of freedom because soon you will all bow to me!" he laughs as he and Finitevus' group disapears.

Rage slammed his hoof against the wall in anger... "Damn it! Without the Emeralds we cannot stop him we lost!" he curses

"Rage don't think that way!" Icezer says "Surely there is someway to restore them!"

"There is but I need to know the traits on what each Emerald represents and was made of... I have no idea on where we could find that information!" Rage says firmly

"Maybe Celestia has something in the Royal Archives?" Twilight suggests "After all she does have knowledge on them." she says

"Well it's our best option lets go." Rage says "But I have no idea if she knows..." he says under his breath.

[Canterlot Castle 9 AM The next day]

The group walks into the Great Hall where Celestia sat. When they arrived she stands up "What news do you have on all this?" she asks

"It's terrible..." Xage says "Mephilies the Dark was revived and he destroyed the Chaos Emeralds! Unless we help Rage find a way to restore them we are doomed."

"We were hoping you could help... you do have knowledge on them afterall. Do you know about the 7 traits rquired for it?" Rage asks

"Yes..." Celestia sigh "Afer all I remember helping the creators find the right traits..."

_Long ago before most of Canterlot was done being built I was asked by a group of people from a distant world for help. Their world was in a war over light and dark and they were creating a set of artifacts they had Called the Chaos Emeralds to withhold a balance but they needed 7 traits to power them traits the were commonly shared in friendship and happiness. They Came to me with my knowledge on the Elements of Harmony together we devised to have 6 correspond with the Elements that way if one or the other was destroyed the other could fix it. But I did not know they needed 7 because 7 were required for the balance. After a long time of thought we came up with dedication the problem is to have that trait represent you was hard to define but it was the only one we could safely use.0_

"But when the Elements became linked to Twilight and her friends I am unsure if they will still repair the emeralds..." Celestia sighs "I am sorry."

"Well then we can use the Elements against him!" Applejack suggests

"But that would put Equestria at risk of the Everfree forest overgrowing again." Rarity says

"What choice do we have?" Twilight asks

"We don't but the Elements may not be strong enough to do anything." Rage says "Christain do you have any ideas?"

"Not except try to revive the emeralds." he says "As far as I know they are the only things strong enough to stop him."

"Well fighting him will be hard... without the emeralds I am weak and all we could do is weaken him to slow his progress." Rage says

"Well I don't know about you be have have to fight!" Rainbow says "We have already done so much for both the worlds and just because we may not be able to fix the Chaos Emeralds we still have to do our best! Rage you taught me and the rest of us that you should never give up no matter how grim or worthless things may look. If you are still alive you should fight to the end! That means that as long as we are still here Mephilies will never take over!" she preaches

"You're right Rainbow Dash... That is true. Someone or Somepony will always fight to the end. If things look worthless I will fight. If there is no point in fighting I will still fight, Even if fighting will kill me I still fight. I always fight and that's that! Chaos Emeralds or no Chaos Emeralds I will do my best to keep my promise to the ponies of Equestria to guard them until I draw my last breath!" Rage says standing up tall.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow says punching the air for emphesis

"Wow Rainbow that was a really motivational speech." Twilight says "I never expected that stuff out of you."

"Well I picked stuff up from hanging around you Egghead." Rainbow laughs "I think I may be and Egghead by now."

Celestia Smiles at the friends, never before has she seen such a happy and untied group of friends. "Without a doubt..." she thinks to herself "If anypony can save us it is them..."

**To be continued!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Emerald of Honesty

Chapter 9: The Emerald of Honesty

**_Heros_**

**_Rage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~Open your heart-Crush 40_**

**_Hikari the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Waking Up- Julien-K_**

**_Twilight Sparkle~ Deams of an absolution Lee Brotherton(Remix Factory) _**

**_Rarity~ My Sweet Passion~Sonic Adventure_**

**_Rainbow Dash~It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure 2 Ver._**

**_Fluttershy~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure 2 Ver._**

**_Pinky Pie~ Smile HD (MisterDavie on Youtube)_**

**_Xage the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ Never Turn Back- Crush 40_**

**_Icezer the Hedgehog(sonicfan0987)~ What I'm Made of...-Crush 40_**

**_Flare the wolf(sonicfan0987)~ I am(all of me)_**

**_Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all Away_**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog~ It Doesn't Matter Sonic Adventure Ver._**

**_Tails the Fox~ Believe in myself Sonic Adventure ver._**

**_Ash Ketchum(Ash the Hedgehog)~ (TBD)_**

**_Alexander Hedgehog(Dragon Roberts)~ Mexican Rap [Cypers Hill]_**

**_Team Dark_**

**_Christain the Dark(sonicfan0987)~ Throw it all away_**

**_Finitevus the Echidna~ Shepard of Fire- Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Christina the Rabbit(sonicfan0987)~ With me ~Massive Power Mix~ Crush 40_**

**_Scourge the Hedgehog~ Hail to the King~ Avenged Sevenfold_**

**_Darkness the Hedgehog(Sonicfan0987) Laughter in the Dark (Sonic 2006)_**

**_other themes:_**

**_Battle Theme~ Deep Drive Kingdom Hearts II_**

**_Tense Theme~ Tension Rising Kingdom Hearts II_**

**_Plan Theme~ Event: Strategy Sonic adventure 2_**

_Last Time Mephilies was revived and he destroyed the Chaos Emeralds making him unstoppable! After fleeing the fight and asking Celestia the team now needs to obtain the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony and find a way to restore the Chaos Emeralds so that Rage can tap into their power to stop Mephilies._

The group decided to split up again and the hedgehogs and ponies split back between worlds. Rage and the mane 6 were going to remain in Equestria to get the Elements of Harmony and restore the chaos emeralds. The rest were going to Mobius to join up with the Freedom Fighters Resistance against their foes.

"Rage are you sure you do not need our help here?" Ash asks him

"I am sure these we are able to handle ourselves... return to Mobius and link up with Axel he's leading the resistance right now." Rage says "We will obtain the Elements of Harmony and work on restoring the Chaos Emeralds

"Alright if there is nothing farther we should be going Ash." Alexander says

"yeah." he agrees and walks to the portal "Hay Rage," he says before they leave "If you catch Mephilies on your travels give him a beating for me will ya?"

"With pleasure." Rage grins with a wave as they disappear from the top of the Master Emerald "Well let's get going. If we leave from Ponyville we can hit the Everfree Forest by nghtfall.

"Why is that? I mean they are right next to each other." Rainbow Dash asks

"Well if you look down we are above the Crystal Empire. I can't dock Angel Island until Ponyville and at the rate we move it will be about 9:00." Rage explains

"Well can't you use your Chaos Control thingy to war us there?" Rarity asks

"You really shouldn't pressure him Rarity." Fluttershy says softly

"Normally I could but with out the Emeralds we have to wait I am sorry." Rage says

"Well its perfectly o-ka-ka-ka-ka-ka what the h-h-h-heck?!" Twilight says as the ground begins rumbling!

"W-w-we hit an air pocket the Island is slowly tilting!" Rage says trying to dig his shoes in like the others who could easily with their hooves keep put. Rage's shoes however slipped and he was flung down and was sliding unable to grab anything.

"I got ya Sugarcube!" Applejack yells sliding to grab Rage catching him just in the nick of time. "Hold on!"

"I don't have a choice!" Rage yells over the wind

"Rage transform into your Alicorn form!" Twilight yells

"Can't!" Rage yells back "Untill we get a Chaos Emerald back I am stuck like this!"

"Rage let go." Applejack says

"Applejack are you crazy?! I will fall to my death without my Alicron or Super form!" Rage says

"Rage I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me you will be safe I promise!" she says

Rage closes his eyes and lets go of Applejack's hooves and he falls for a bit before Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight catch him and bring him back to Angel Island. When the land Rainbow Dash was panting and Rage opens his eyes "You saved me." He pants in shock from the whole thing "Thanks."

"Well of course we're friends!" Rainbow says still panting "Although I don't think we expected a mobian to weigh so much... do you all wrigh that much?"

"No am actually a little on the small side."Rage says looking at Applejack "Thank you Applejack for being honest it gave me the courage to trust you." Rage smiles at the earth pony. Then out of nowhere a bright yellow glow comes from the sky above and Rage felt a strong energy coming from it. They all looked up to see what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fluttershy asks

"A Sun!" Pinky yells as the light lowers and dims it was revealed to be...

"Its the Yellow Chaos Emerald!" Rage gasps in surprise.

"The Emerald of Honesty and Trust." Celestias voice comes from nowhere before the lands on the floating land mass.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight says with a bow as did everypony else.

"You know about it?" Rage asks standing up slowly with the Help of Fluttershy and Rarity. When he is standing he nods his head at them as a silent 'thank you'

"Of course. Each color represents something. Yellow is Honesty and Trust. whte Loyalty and Valor, green kindess and truth, blue, laughter and happiness, cyan generosity and purity, purple magic and wisdom and the red one represents Determination and Unity." Celestia explains "These traits make the power of Chaos. I remember because I help with the development have you forgotten already?" she asks. Everypony shook their head 'no'

"So when each trait is expressed the emerald will be reborn?" Rage asks

"Not exactly, when the Guardian witnesses it one will be reborn but it will be linked to the Element of Harmony user that the emeralds trait represents." Celestia responds

"hold it how and better yet why?" Twilight asks

"The Elements of Harmony can act as a failsafe in the event that the Chaos Emeralds were destroyed and the other way around. So in a way they are made for each other in case one is in need.." Celestia explains. "Now you need to find the rest post haste!"

[Mobius- Westside City]

In the heart of the downtown the other group was face to face with a large beast made of Inferno Chaos Energy.

"Gah what do we do?!" Ash asks

"We're going to be fried!" Alexander says

"What is this thing anyways?!" Icezer asks

**to be continued**


	10. Restoring the Emeralds Part 1

Chapter 10: Restoring the Emeralds

With one Emerald restored thanks to Applejack the group in Equestria now know what they need to do. But meanwhile on Mobius as the group finds Axel... His house was unlocked and the door skowly cracked open. With caution Xage takes the lead opening the door

"A-Axel are you here?" he asks walking in. Almost instantly he had a thin sword pointed at his throat owned by a light gray wolf in a dark grey long coat zipped down from the chest to his mid legs.

"What is going on here who are you people?!" he asks

"Woah Axel calm down it's me Xage!" the green hedgehog responds

"Xage?" Axel asks "Boy am I glad you came. We need major help right now, Sonic has been going off killing small villages with Tails. Hundreds are dead men women and even the smallest of children! What has gotten into them to suddenly do something like this?"

"Its all Finitevus' doings." Icezer says "He took the two when they gave up fighting together... it must be a trap to lure Rage into!"

"Yeah without the Chaos Emeralds Mephilies would make toast out of him in not time." Xage responds

"Hold it are you saying that Mephilies destroyed the Chaos Emeralds?!" Axel asks "So then where is Rage?"

"He is in Equestria working to restore them." Xage says befor Icezer communicator rings.

"It's Rage!" he says putting it on holo speaker.

"Guys great news." Rage reports "Thanks to the help of my friends here in Ponyville we have been able to restore two of the Seven Emeralds. We have the Emerald of Honesty and the Emerald of Loyalty. We still need four more but I do have enough power to begin moving Angel Island with Chaos Control. I hope you all get this message and have time for it Rage out." suddenly the transmission ends

"So he has 2 of 7 done that's great to hear now Axel is there anything we can do for The Freedom Fighters Chapter here in Westside?" Ash asks

"Well I do need some intel on Robuttnk's alliance with Mephilies. Can you handle it?" Axel asks

"Are you joking?" Icezer laughs "That is like taking candy from a baby!"

"Well good luck, talk to me back in the Freedom Fighters HQ when you are done okay?" Axel responds as they turn and leave.

[Back in Equestria)

The seven in the group were crouch behind a rock on a path blocked by a large bear

"So how are going to pass this Ursa Major? It's blocking the whole path?" Rage asks in a whisper "I think if we awaken it we will be attacked!." As they discussed this a dark mist dflew over and slapped the Ursa Major awake with a loud roar the rock was crumbled and the group was left vunrable.

"Oh for the love of chaos." Rage says

"well its been nice knowing ya!" Spike says his legs spinning in a circle to run away. Right as he begins to zoom off Twilight grabs him with magic as she and the others dodge a claw swipe from the large bear.

"What can we do to stop it?" Rarity asks

"Fluttershy can you calm it down?" Twilight asks, Fluttershy who was against a rock about to be attacked by the Ursa Major shook her head in denial.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rage yells as he runs fulls speed and summons The Blade of Chaos. Rage reaches the bear as it's paw was up to strike Fluttershy and with a leap he strikes the large bear as he swings his paw. With Rage jumping between the two instead of Fluttershy Rage gets pawed right across the chest. The force from the large bears attack sends Rage flying into a wall with the claw marks torn in his outfit.

"Oh my gosh Rage are you alright?" Fluttershy asks arriving to his side as Lunar Relic tries to take the bear out with his magic. Fluttershy sees the wounds and she gasps "Oh my you're hurt!" she then asks a bird to bring her some medical supplies and within a minute the bird had returned. "Here let me help you Rage." she says with a warm smile

"I'll...be...fine Fluttershy..." Rage groans tring to stand up but he fall right back down

"Oh no you are hurt real bad." Fluttershy insists "You need those wounds tended to otherwise they may get infected." Fluttershy then pulls a bottle of cleansing alcohol "This may sting a little." she says softly as the pours some on. When she does this Rage grunts rather hardly in pain.

'A little this is more than a little this is a lot!' he screamed in his head as she finishes. "Okay now let me bandage you up Rage" she says grabbing a large roll of gauze warp and wrapping almost all of this upper body in it. When the finishes she smiles, "Better?" she asks him

"Oh a lot better thank you Fluttershy." Rage smiles. After a few minutes Lunar Relic along with Twilight help were able to defeat the large bear and they continued on their path. On the way however Rage shutters "Huh that can't be right..." he says putting a hand on his chin.

"What can't be right?" Pinky asks still jumping up and down.

"I feel the presence of two Chaos Emeralds but we only have one." Rage says before Spike coughs up a note from Princess Celestia.

Spike reads the header in his head "Rage its for you." he says handing the letter to him.

"Oh?" Rage asks taking it and reading it aloud

"Dear Prince Burning Rage,

I am sorry I forgot to tell you this back when I explained somethings to you on Angel Island it slipped my mind. But I think you should know that when a Chaos Emerald is restored normally it will be on the Tree of Harmony next to it corresponding Element of Harmony. So I hope you can feel when they are restored and when you do you know where to go when you are done. Best of luck to you all!

Your Loving Princess,

Celestia" Rage finishes reading and he rolls the letter back up and places it in one of his vest pockets.

"Well that could not have been anymore of a convenient time." Lunar Relic chuckles at the note

"Agreed but now we know that if we restore the emeralds we can get both them and the Elements with one trip to the Tree of Harmony!" Twilight says

"Oh I hope its not to icky in the Everfree forest..." Rarity whines

"Oh don't worry Rarity we'll be fine!" Rainbow Dash says with a nudge.

"Rainbow Dash it right but... speaking of fine Rage since you have a Chaos Emerald back can't you return to your Alicorn self?" Applejack asks

Rage nods and does so as they enter the woods slowly. About an hour or so later after crossing ridge Rage stops them as his ear perk up.

"What's the matter sugarcube?" Applejack asks

"I felt I spike of Chaos Energy in the clearing through this underbrush... you stay here an I will see what I can find." Rage says morphing back to a hedgehog and leaping into the trees. As he hits a pint where he could see what was happening bellow he saw Dr. Finitevus and what looked like sonic except he had a pair of jeans, yellow sneakers, a checkered bandana tied in a outlaw fashion, and Green inhibitor rings. The other hedgehog was on the ground at the mercy of Finitevus

"Give it up Shadowstar you are no match for me!" he laughs "Now prepare to die!" Finitevus holds a ball of energy up and throws it at the hedgehog who shut his eyes tight waiting for death to come... but it never came and when he realized it he opened up his eyes to see Rage standing in front of him with his blade out. He had blocked the energy ball!

"What the?" he asks

"You can thank me later now here you may need this." Rage says handing the hedgehog a chaos emerald before looking back at Finitevus "Alright prepare to die!"

"You cannot defeat me without the Chaos Emeralds!" Finitevus laughs before he sees the emerald in the hedgehog's hand "Gah you... restored one!" he gasps 'Damn it I have tell Lord Mephilies right away... so I guess I have to run...' he thinks 'but not without a smartass remark!' Fintevus opens a portal and says "Sorry Little Red Riding hood but I have no time for the likes of you!" he says walking through the portal.

Rage dismisses his weapon and puts his hand out to help the hedgehog up. Gladly his help was accepted. When they both were on their feet Rage asks him a question "So who are you?" he asks before yelling back "Guys it's okay to come out!" Soon the mane 6 emerge from the bushes.

"My nam is Shadowstar the Hedgehog." he says "It's a pleasure to meet you." he says with a grin

"Nice to meet you Shadowstar, my names Rage, Rage the Hedgehog guardian of Chaos and the Prince of Unity here in Equestira." Rage says with a handshake "So what puts you against Finitevus?"

"He said he and Sonic were friends and just pissed me off." Shadowstar replies

"Oh..." Rage says "Well to be honest Shadowstart Mephilies took Sonic and Tails and turned them dark." Rage says,

"What?! Where are they?" he growls

"Calm down!" Twilight buts in "All we know is they are jumping from world to world and corrupting them with darkness. Mobius and here in Equestria are the last two because they are the hardest being connected to the powers of chaos."

The hedgehog crosses his arms and continues "Well when he comes I will be there...for Sonic!" Shadowstar says

"Great now if you will excuse us we are going to get the Elements of Harmony." Rage says as they continue

"Hold up!" Shadowstar says let me help!" he catches up

"If you feel like it." Twilight sighs.

Two hour later they reach the Tree of Harmony and obtain the Elements and the Chaos Emerald that had been created. "Two down five to go!" Fluttershy says silently.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: A Decisive Battle

Chapter 11: A Decisive Battle

(?)

Mephilies stood atop a cliff on a tall sinister looking mountain with Darkness at his side.

"You called me?" Darkness asks

"Yes... I have a job for you, Finitevus and Dark Sonic.." Mephilies says, "I have a plan that will force that pest Rage to fall before the powers of darkness... I want you to capture his two brothers, Icezer, and Xage, his son Hikari, his Unicorn friend Lunar Relic, Twilight brother Shining Armor if you can, and that red wolf Flare. Bring them to the summit of this place." Mephilies instructs the black hedgehog

"Might I ask what your plan is Mephilies?" Darkness asks

Mephilies smiles greatly "The plan is... I will capture them and use them as tools against Rage. The rest are just worthless. When he figures out that they are under my control unless he does what I say he will give up..." Mephilies says "I will trap him that during the full Lunar Eclipse that will happen the night I have this planned for … I will have him step into a cage right where the Purest of Dark Energy flows into this place comes down during every Lunar Eclipse... then he will be under it's influence and then Darkness will rule!" Mephilies laughs

"Well what about Christain, the other ones that tag along with him?" Darkness asks

"Leave them.. Christain in his state will know when they are captured henceforth going for Rage to get him... they will all come together and then when we take Rage he will kill his friends one by one before we steal the energy back...then when he realizes what he has done he will become consumed in sorrow that he will resort to the dark powers left in him from that fateful incident a few days ago..." Mephilies continues "Now go and get me those whelps!" he says and Darkness leaves the mountain with the others.

(Equestria tree of Harmony four days later)

"Finally..." Rage sighs "We have all six of the Harmony Forces for six of the seven emeralds." Rage looks at his friends

"What about the seventh?" Rarity asks

"Well Celestia told me that it meant I think determination but that's not what it is... it has to be Unity or Understanding because otherwise none of these traits would work with a balance to them all." Rage says that must be what I represent." With that a glow of green energy comes from Rage and forms a small ball like the others had.

"There it is!" Twilight says "Now we can restore the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Finally... after all his torment and destruction Mephilies can be stopped." Rage says sitting down calmly. He sits there still as could be focusing his energy. Soon each orb of energy began to glow and reshape. Soon all Seven Chaos Emeralds had been restored and Rage opens his eye to see Christain running to them. Not too far behind was Axel, Ash and Alexander.

"Rage it's horrible!" Christain says as he reaches the ponies

"What is it Christain?" Rage asks

"Mephilies..." he pants "He took...Icezer...Xage..."

"He took Icezer, Xage, Hikari, Lunar Relic and Shining Armor!" Axel finishes for Christain

"What he said." Chirstain gasps for air. Rage looked at them in horror

"Where did he take them?!" Rage asks urgently

"The Summit of the Mountain of Moons." Ash says

"Then we must go and save them now!" Rage says lowering his eyebrows in anger and malice.

"But Rage it may be a trap!" Christain says "You know how Mephilies can manipulate people!"

"Yeah but that could be what he is doing to my brothers and friends!" Rage says "We have to go! With the Chaos Emeralds restored we have a chance gainst him." Rage says "You all with me?" Everypony nods in agreement and they open the portal to Mobius and head for the large mountain. The whole time they fought beast after beast to reach the top but the made it.

"You have arrived..." Mephilies says with a chuckle "I must say I am impressed on how well you have held up hedgehog. But I am afraid that ends now..." he laughs

"For you yes! I am here to end this you gray son of a bitch!" Rage growls

"I think Icezer says otherwise!" he chuckles releasing Icezer and the others "Only way to keep them from killing you is if you stand down and do as I say!" Mephilies laughs evilly

"No..." Rage says the Chaos Emeralds floating out of his bag and circle him and his friends "We are not going to stop!" and with a stomp Rage and his pals are changed to their Super Forms Rage dashes right for Mephilies who warps behind him.

"How?! How did you restore the Chaos Emeralds!" he asks in anger "I smashed them and their energy with them!"

"Mephilies you're wrong you cannot just destroy energy it has to go somewhere and now it's back and about to kick your dark ass!" Rage growls

"Bring it on!" Rainbow dash says looking at his henchmen before dashing for them. Rage sliced a path right to Mephilies and he attacked him with

"I am done with this" Rage growls "You put my friends to do you bidding and hope to gain something but let me tell you the only thing you are gaining is a trip to hell!" Rage says. "Now I hope you understand all this time you wasted to lure me here and you never thought wether it would work not let me prove to you that it will not ever work in your favor!" Rage yells attacking him with a Chaos Lance

"Prepare to die you red thorn in my side!" Mephilies laughs thrwoing dark energy at Rage

Rage leaps into the air and kicks him before following up with an Electric Chaos Spear striking him hard. Mephilies warps back behind Rage and hits Rage dead on!

"you will never get away with this!" Rage yells

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 12: Sacrifice

_Last time Mephilies put his master plan in to action to consume Rage with a despair and now Rage must defeat Mephilies..._

"You will not get away with this!" Rage growls "You think you can put the life of my friends on the line as a trap?! You are one hell of a bastard I hope you realize that!"

"Bah you cannot stop me alone last time your had to have your friends but look they are all to busy!" Mephilies laughs "Here Rage is where you will finally die!"

(Music Start L'Oscurita Dell'Iggnoto~Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)

Rage fed up with talking charges at Mephilies and rams him head on sending him flying into a wall. Rage then charges some energy and uses it to boost into the wall he smashed his foe into and charge through a small hill before Mephilies retaliated with a kick.

Rage flew back some before he was able to regain his stability. He looks up to see Mephilies charging a beam of energy swiftly he counters with one of his own. When the two met each other a large explosion was formed. Rage sat there and waited for Mephilies. Soon without warning Mephilies formed from behind and readies another beam. Rage turns to see him doing so. Rage braced for the impact but... Mephilies turned the beam and aimed it at Twilight! He fires the beam and the unthinkable happened...

Icezer leaps and takes the beam himself causing a hole to be blown right through his chest.

(Music start: Roxas~ Kingdom Hearts II)

"ICEZER!" Rage screams as he powers back to his normal form and runs to his brother as do the rest.

'I can give them time for this... I am not _**That**_ cold hearted." Mephilies thinks watching them. Gather around the icy blue hedgehog who was slowly dieing.

"Icezer!" Rage cries his eyes filled with tears "Why?"

"you... would have done the same...right?" he says slowly smiling

"Don't die!" Fluttershy cries

"I'm sorry... please forgive me..." Icezer says with his final breath he closes his eyes and his head falls to the side.

"NOOOOO!" Rage screams holding Icezer's body. Rage now filled with anger and malice for the balck hedgehog stood up. He takes a few steps and his eyes glow a demonic red. Rage's negitive emotions had taken control and he releases a burst of Dark Chaos. He body is shrouded in dark energy and he enters his Zero Form. His fur a darker shade of red with dark purple eyes with dark grey wave like markings on his arms and one on his right eye. Two dark gray strips go from the end of his eye area back behind his head. His inhibitor rings a dark purple and his pants the same blue but with purple fire designs on it. His green shirt a lighter shade over the normal dark green. And his dark red shoes were a dark green.

(Music Start: L'Impeto Oscuro~ Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)

Rage summons his sword and dashes for Mephilies "I'll kill you for this!" he screams in anger. Mephilies draws a sword from the shadows and leaps for Rage as the two clash blades.

"You have finally let darkness in your heart hedgehog how does it feel?" Mephilies chuckles darkly as Rage forces him back staggering him.

"Shut up!" Rage yells slicing at his chest relentlessly. Mephilies eventually counters with a kick to his face and he leaps up and nearly stabs Rage in the heart but he was able to roll out of the way, As Rage gets up he sweeps Mephilies down off of his feat who crashes on to the ground with a loud thud. He quickly gets up but not fast enough to avoid Rage's tackle and Rage stood atop him. "You killed my own brother!"

"he is not your brother remember you were born an equine!" Mephilies spits trying to press Rage even farther

Rage just grits his teeth and slices Mephilies in the chest drawing blood. "HE IS MY BROTHER AND WE MADE A PROMISE TO PROTECT EACH OTHER! AND NOW I HAVE FAILED THAT BUT I WILL AVENGE HIM!" Rage yells his inhibitor rings coming off and his blade charges with a dark purple aura with a very dark vibe. Rage then stabs Mephilies in the center of his head.

Mephilies lets out a scream of agony as he draws his last breath he says "This isn't over! I am not going to let you live rodent!" he pants. Rage then screams in anger and decapitates Mephilies out of anger and keeps slashing his dead body until Christain Intervenes.

"Rage enough!" he says grabbing his head and extracting the dark energy into a ball. Rage then turns back to his normal form and he blinks a few times.

"What the hell just happened?" he pants tired out "And why am I so sore and tired?"

"Rage when Mephilies killed Icezer you went Apeshit on him." Christain says "You took darkness in your heart. I have taken it into this orb here."

"Give it back." Rage says "that is no normal dark energy it is Demonic Chaos energy and I cannot let it fall into the wrong hands." Rage reaches for the orb and Christain cautiously hands it to Rage who absorbs it again. With a few tenses and struggles he keeps his composure and locks it away inside. "Now Christain... I will need your help learning to control it... But first we have a funeral to do..." Rage says looking at his brothers dead body with tears in his eyes. "Come I must go back to Mobius..." Rage picks Icezer up and they head back to the small town Rage and his brothers grew up in.

(Music start: Roxas~ Kingdom Hearts II)

When they heard they were coming the whole town had put together a welcome back gathering for the two in the small town hall. Rage enters the hall to see all his old friends and his father! But when Rage arrives with Icezer's body everyone's expression changed to one of horror and despair.

Their father was the first to speak "Rage...son is that... Icezer?" he asks

Rage nods his head slowly "he sacrificed his life to save Twilight..." Rage says with a heavy heart. "He was..." Rage couldn't continue as he just broke into tears. His brother was gone and the whole feeling of it overwhelmed him "Mephilies that bastard!"

"Rage..." his father Maxim says "it's going to be hard for all of us... but we need to remain strong. You are the Chaos Guardian remember that!"

"That doesn't mather father!" Rage cries "My own brother is dead because one idiot was too wimpy to fight me! Icezer died in vain and nothing can change that! But all you seem to care is the fact of what I am?!"

"Rage..." Maxim satarts

"Save it! I have a funeral to plan for my brother." Rage says waling out.

[10 days later Westbrooke Village Cemitary]

a group was gethered to see Icezers tombstone that Tikal and Knuckles had kindly made for Rage. It was a large one of Icezer and it was placed next to their mothers. Rage stood at a podium with a sad look on his face. "Icezer was not only my brother but the person I was closest to the most. After our mothers brutal murder we relied on each other for months until the Police in Westside City picked us up. Even though it was a normal life from then on... he looked up to me and he wanted to reach for the stars like I had. His death was in the worst of terms and the most vain of forms... Icezer the Hedgehog I am going to miss you!" Rage says covering his face crying as his brother's coffin was lowered and burried.

It took Rage a few months to get over everything back in Equestria but over time he was able to put himself back to work. But now he had a new look on life... he knew he was never going to forget Icezer and as a memory Rage wore the old Eagle Claw Necklase Icezer had made him but he did not like cause of the string in the loops. He vows to never take it off as a memory of his sacrifice...

Today was the dawn of the winter season in Equestria and the bitter cold nip in the air kept Icezer's spirit alive in Rage's mind. Rage stood atop a hill in his hedgehog form with his foot on a rock and looking into the morning skies as bits of snow fall from the skies above. "From this day forward I vow Icezer I will never let your memory die... you're sacrifice will never be forgotten!" Rage says as Christain approaches him

"Rage Twilight needs you back in Ponyville" the now grey unicorn says. With his dark energy no longer able to be returned Christain decided to join Rage, Xage and Axel as a Light Guardian. Rage was able to convince Dex to give a unicorn from to Christain and so there he was horn and all. Rage looked back at him and morphed back to his Alicron form "Okay... thank you Christain." he says walking back to Ponyville

"Oh and Rage!" Christain yells as the red Alicorn walked off. But he turned around to see what Christain had to say, "I hope you can find a way to meet Icezer again."

"Thank you Christain" Rage says with a warm smile towards his now newest friend.

**The End!**

_In the next chapter of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles... Rage undertakes a normal life with Twilight and still struggles to come to terms with Icezers death but one thing Rage knows is that if he and Finitevus ever meet again... nothing will stop him from killing the echidna..._


End file.
